


I Love Taking Care of You

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Errortale Sans (Undertale), Fluff, Hand Jobs, Inktale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: Error and Ink set aside special night where Error takes care of Ink the way he feels he always takes care of others, and Ink likes being Error's kitten for an evening.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	I Love Taking Care of You

“Error, thank you, this all looks wonderful,” Ink said, smiling up at him. “You’re becoming quite the talent in the kitchen.”

“Eh, I have my moments,” Error said with a small laugh, as he walked over to Ink and slid a plate in front of him, dropping a kiss on his temple and noticing the kitten ears he had painted gave a little twitch – a sign that he was happy.

“So what do we have here?” Ink asked with a wide grin as he looked down at his plate.

“Tacos, I got some lessons from Blue,” Error said, giving Ink a wink. “I remember you telling me once you liked his cooking so I figured I’d give it a shot.”

“Oh dear,” Ink said with a laugh. “Please tell me you didn’t string him up by the end of the lesson?”

“Not since the first lesson, no,” Error said with a small smirk, pleased with his own self-control.

Ink gave a little snort of laughter; Blue was sometimes a lot to handle, and especially for someone like Error, and so it pleased Ink that his partner was willing to endure Blue’s enthusiasm for at least long enough to learn how to cook his food.

“I really appreciate what you probably had to go through for this, for me,” Ink said as Error took his seat across the table. “Thank you, Error.”

“My pleasure, my love,” Error said, taking hi wine glass and lifting it to Ink in a speechless toast.

“Oh, and is this chocolate milk?” Ink asked, reaching for his wine glass filled with dark brown liquid.

“Hot chocolate, actually, with a bit of spice to it,” Error said.

“Pfft, you put hot chocolate in a wine glass?”

“And why not?” Error made a show of sniffing at the rim of his glass before taking a refined sip. “It is a fine bouquet, to be sure.”

Ink laughed and took a sip of his.

“Huh, didn’t expect to like a hot spice with chocolate, but this is quite good.”

Error beamed, pleased, the warmth in his soul growing little by little.

They picked up their tacos, and Ink glanced up and noticed the one Error had in his hand was burnt.

“Oh, Error, I can take that burnt one,” Ink said, holding a hand out towards him.

“Nope, not this time,” Error grinned. “No burnt food for you this evening, my sweet kitten.”

Ink’s ears had drooped a little when Error said no, but then pricked up with a happy twitch at the pet name.

“Really, it’s okay,” Ink started.

“I know, but, nah,” Error said, taking a large bite of his taco to drive his point home.

“Okay, if you’re sure,” Ink said with a small, happy smile. “Thank you.”

Error smiled and watched Ink eat for a moment. He began to think of the first night he decided that he was going to care for Ink the way that he tended to care for others. Ink was the type to take the short end of the stick, eat the burnt, unwanted food, basically do everything he could to make others happy and cared for while doing little to nothing for himself.

It took some discussion and some confessions on both their parts for them to prepare special evenings for the both of them where they could find pleasure and fulfillment. Ink really did want to be taken care of now and then, almost like a pet – he didn’t feel comfortable fully playing out as an animal, but he liked it when Error called him “kitten” and he liked painting on a set of ears and a tail to make himself feel cute. Error found that he really liked taking care of Ink; he thought the cat ears were a little odd at first, but he quickly found them to be quite fitting and adorable on him. Devoting himself to Ink’s care warmed his soul and filled him with a pleasure that he couldn’t describe or find anywhere else.

“How’s your dinner, sweet kitten? You like it?” Error asked.

“It’s lovely, thank you so much,” Ink said, humming in pleasure as he licked a bit of sauce from the side of his mouth.

“Looks like you could use a bit more hot chocolate,” Error said, reaching over with a teapot and carefully pouring the liquid into Ink’s glass.

Ink could feel a small, pleased shiver run up his spine; he usually had a difficult time articulating what it was, but being cared for by Error, the delicious food, the sweet nickname, each piece of the evening was like an instrument in a symphony – lovely on their own, but it was when they were together that the elements moved him.

“Hopefully you had a good day?” Ink asked as he picked up his second taco to munch on.

“Preparing for tonight? Definitely,” Error said, sipping at his hot chocolate. “It’s a little strange, I never found it to be fun, much less pleasurable, to put together our special evenings until they, well, became special evenings,” Error smiled at Ink. “It must be because it’s all for you, and that makes me really, really happy.”

“Seems to turn you on a bit, too, if that slight blush is anything to go by,” Ink said with a slight smirk, leaning an elbow on the table to perch his chin in his palm, using his free hand to trace the rim of his wine glass.

Error could feel his blush intensifying, as it always did when Ink started flirting. But he gave Ink a smirk of his own, and reached under the table with his foot to rub it against Ink’s leg and noticing that he felt quite warm.

“Seems you’re the same,” Error said with a smirk before chuckling and returning to his dinner.

The rest of their conversation over the meal was light and a little flirty, thanks to Ink, and Error insisted on being the one to gather the dishes while gently and lovingly shooing Ink to the living room. Error didn’t plan on being long, just setting the dishes in the kitchen for them to deal with later (meaning sometime tomorrow morning), so Ink set about making sure the couch was fluffed and ready for the next part of their evening.

A few moments later, Error was sitting comfortably against the arm of the couch with a fluffy pillow behind him and Ink laying on him.

“Mmm, thank you for letting me lay on you like this,” Ink murmured, nuzzling Error’s chest. “I love listening to your soul beating; you know, there is no other sound like it.”

“Heh, have you heard a lot of other souls?” Error asked, caressing the top of Ink’s head.

“Hee hee, well, not really,” Ink said with a small giggle. “I’ve listened to Blue’s, and Dream’s, but yours is more pleasant, it’s different, special.”

One of Ink’s hands came up and started tracing along Error’s ribs over his shirt. Error smiled and leaned down to kiss Ink on top of his head, the kitten ears giving a little twitch.

“Can you hear out of these?” Error asked, one finger tracing the edges, which were of smooth magic but seemed to have a bit of a fuzzy feel to them. He didn’t really give too much thought to their ability to function until just then.

“No, they’re only for show,” Ink said, making a pleased sound as Error’s hand moved down to the back of his neck, rubbing it a little and gently tracing the bones. “I don’t have too much control over them, though, I have a little control over this.”

Error blinked, wondering what Ink was referring to when he felt that soft, almost fuzzy-yet-smooth magic against his leg, just under the hem of his shorts.

Right, Ink also painted on a tail, something Error usually gave even less thought to.

“Mmm, someone being a naughty little kitten I think,” Error said with a smirk.

Ink buried his face in Error’s shirt with a giggle.

“Nah, you’re too sweet, my dear little kitten,” Error said, caressing the side of Ink’s face, and Ink hummed, happily nuzzling into the touch.

“I would purr if I could,” Ink said, his own hands beginning to slowly wander over Error’s torso. “Please touch me more, Error?”

“Gladly,” Error murmured, his hands moving down to Ink’s shoulders, rubbing them a little before his hands began to caress down his back.

Ink could feel his body warming as the last element slid into place, this gentle, loving contact with his lover was the last bit of wood stacked onto the fire building inside of him.

Error was also feeling it, the warmth from Ink’s body fed into his own.

“I love you so much, Ink,” Error murmured.

“I love you, too, Error,” Ink said.

“Ink, would you kiss me, please?” Error asked.

“Of course.”

Ink moved up a little to press his mouth against Error’s, Error brushed his fingers across Ink’s cheekbone and to the back of his skull, holding him gently.

“Oh, yes,” Ink murmured, guiding Error’s other arm around him. “Hold me close, Error, I love it when you do that.”

Error followed Ink’s guidance, tightening his grip slightly, and Ink wrapped his arms as best as he could around Error. Error chuckled, kissing Ink for another moment before sitting up a little to give Ink better access. They sat gently kissing each other, Ink straddling Error’s hips and caressing his skull and face as Error’s hands pet down Ink’s back. Ink felt very warm, and he guessed that he had hit all the right notes for Ink, which made his own body warm as well.

“How are you feeling, Ink?” Error murmured into the side of his skull.

“I feel so good, Error,” Ink murmured back. “Thank you so much, this evening is perfect.”

“Yeah, it’s been a good evening for me, too,” Error continued to run his hands down Ink’s back. “You like this, my kitten?”

“Yeah, keep going,” Ink said.

“Thank you.”

Error nuzzled his skull, Ink tilted his head slightly, inviting Error to lean down a little more to lick a sensitive spot on his neck, making him shiver in pleasure.

“I’d like to make love, Ink, if you’re up for it,” Error said.

“You’re awfully poetic when you’re turned on,” Ink teased a little, rubbing against him.

Error let out a soft moan, for as Ink rubbed against him he could feel that the other’s magic had formed, which made his want to catch up.

“And you’re a tease, but in the best way,” Error said with a smirk, holding Ink closer and kissing that giggling mouth.

Error slid his hands down Ink’s back again, scraping his fingers ever so slightly so it wasn’t scratching down Ink’s back but a firm press, and his hands rounded over his bottom, squeezing it a little and looking up at him for permission.

“Damn, please, Error,” Ink groaned.

Error pulled Ink into him more and he rolled his hips up, making them both groan appreciatively at the contact. They kissed again, deeply and intimately as they slowly ground against each other, each working the other up.

“I think we’re wearing too many clothes,” Ink panted after a few moments.

“I agree,” Error said breathlessly. “I want to touch you so badly.”

“And I want to touch you.”

It took a little maneuvering between them both to get their pants off, and each would say it wasn’t soon enough to see the brown, flowing pants on the floor with the black shorts (along with a few other effects such as the long scarf and dark jacket), and each looked at the other for a moment in appreciation.

“You are always so beautiful,” Error murmured, trying to not stare too blatantly at the soft glow of rainbow magic that made up Ink’s cock.

“So are you, the tone of your magic is like the night sky,” Ink breathed, always taken aback by the soft glow of Error’s dark blue magic.

They were still on the couch but very close to each other, their legs wrapped around one another, and if they leaned the right way they would be able to press their dicks up against each other, but they had another activity in mind.

As they leaned in to kiss each other, their hands slowly touched on soft, sensitive points on their loving partner. Ink gently brushed his fingers along the inside of Error’s femurs, making him gasp a little through their kiss, humming in appreciation, while Error’s fingers traced patterns along the crests of Ink’s pelvis, making him moan and showing how much he liked it by increasing the intensity of their kiss.

“Please, I’m about to burst,” Ink moaned after a few moments.

“Me too,” Error said, his voice heavy with want and desire.

As if they had practiced and choreographed it, both Ink and Error trailed their hands down to gently take hold of the other’s member, applying gentle pressure and stroking gently.

Ink sighed in relief, and Error let out a huff of breath.

“Damn, I adore having your fingers wrapped around me like that,” Error murmured.

“Yeah? Need me to go harder?”

“No, you’re perfect, as always. Are you good? Need me to change anything?”

“No, not yet, you’re right on the spot.”

The smiled at one another, each knowing the other’s preference at this stage of the evening, but it warmed each of them that they checked in on each other. Both were turned on and very sensitive, so touches were kept light, only slight squeezes as they stroked each other, fingers brushing over the heads as their desires began leaking.

“Mmph, Ink, I love you so much,” Error whispered.

“I love you too, Error,” Ink said, leaning in for another kiss.

Error met him for that kiss, humming into it, each ever so slightly increasing the pressure on their holds and the speed in their strokes.

“I love taking care of you, I love it that you let me, thank you,” Error moaned, his cock twitching in Ink’s hand.

“I love it when you do, you do everything so perfectly, you know what I want,” Ink murmured, letting out a small whine when Error’s thumb brushed over the head of his cock. “Oh, oh that feels so good.”

“Yeah? Do you want me to do it again?”

“Please!”

Error repeated the motion, which made Ink moan again, and he passed his feelings of ecstasy into his actions, twisting his hand as he stroked Error.

“Mmph, yeah, keep doing that kitten,” Error murmured.

Ink almost wanted to whimper at that.

They continued to pleasure one another, kissing each other between murmurs of love and appreciation, bringing each other and themselves to their peaks.

“Ink, I’m getting close,” Error moaned in warning.

“I’m almost there, too,” Ink murmured.

“Help me cum, Ink, please?”

“Help me cum, too, Error?”

They came together for a passionate kiss as their hands moved quicker, the two of them sharing their breaths as they panted. They could feel the other’s magic throbbing in their hands, and with a shared cry, they came together, magic leaking out of them and coating the hand of their lover. They moaned and panted as their magic was spent, the pressure from their hands lessening, their motions slowing as they stroked the other to their full completion, then they leaned into one other, tired, but their bones buzzing with the energy from their pleasure.

“That was really good, thank you, Error,” Ink murmured, kissing him under his jaw.

“I agree, thank you too,” Error said, kissing Ink’s forehead.

“Heh, we made a bit of a mess,” Ink said, looking own at their hands.

“No big deal,” Error said, leaning over a little and grabbing his shorts.

“It’s okay, I can use my scarf,” Ink offered, also leaning towards the floor.

“Nope, don’t you dare,” Error said, pushing Ink back a little so the two of them wouldn’t fall off the couch.

“I can wash it,” Ink said with a giggle. “In my line of work, my clothes kind of have to be washable.”

“Hush, kitten,” Error teased, picking up his shorts before Ink could protest or try to grab his scarf again and set about wiping them both up. “The evening isn’t over yet.”

Ink let out a pleased giggle and let Error continue to clean them up, including wiping away Ink’s ears and tail, then he tossed the now messy shorts aside and the two of them lay side by side on the couch for their post-coital bliss snuggle session.

“This really is nice of you to do for me,” Ink murmured, tracing his fingers over Error’s chest. “I really appreciate our special evenings, thank you so much, Error.”

“It’s my pleasure, Ink,” Error said, stroking the other’s head. “I get a real charge out of doing it, so it’s one of the best mutually beneficial things I think we could do.”

“Yeah, you do?” Ink looked up, his eyes sparkling with interest.

“Yeah,” Error said. “Like, I mean, I don’t mind doing anything to make you happy, and I was really thrilled when we came up with these special evenings.”

“What benefit do you get? Like, well, I’d assume the sex.”

“Heh, no, not just that, while that is really nice,” Error sighed a little, settling into the couch and pulling Ink a little closer. “My soul starts to get warmer when I’m taking care of you, it makes me feel full and complete.”

“Really?”

“I wouldn’t lie to you.”

“I know that, heh, I guess it’s more that… I don’t think I’ve ever heard of anyone getting a thrill from taking care of someone, not like that at least.”

Error frowned a little. “Does that make me weird?”

“If it does, then it’s the kind of weird that I like,” Ink said, leaning in for another kiss.

“Hmm, then that would make you a weird monster lover,” Error said with a small smirk.

“Thank the stars,” Ink giggled, nuzzling into Error again, pressing his head against his chest to listen to his soul beating again.

“So, where did the kitten thing come from?” Error asked after a few minutes of quiet between them.

“I don’t know,” Ink said. “I guess because I like kittens; they’re cute, and I like the idea of curling up in a lap and being touched and stroked and loved and such.”

“I think I get it,” Error said.

The two of them fell silent, basking in the comforting warmth of one another, and soon dozing off to a peaceful sleep, ready to face another day at one another’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Please check out my social media for more fun!  
> [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/)  
> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/SoloShikigami)


End file.
